The invention relates generally to the field of software configuration management. In particular, the method relates to a method for migrating versioned data in a source configuration management system to a target configuration management system.
Software configuration management (SCM) systems are used to track and control changes to software during a software development project. In some circumstances, developers may wish to migrate versioned data managed by one SCM system to a different SCM system. A vendor providing the original or “source” SCM system may be different from the vendor of the “target” SCM system receiving the migrated data, resulting in difficulties in the migration process such that migration may not be efficiently or practically performed.